The Cancer Pharmacology Core Facility (CPCF) was established formally in 1995. It exists to enable the translational research objectives of the Cancer Center Developmental Therapeutics Lab Correlates Conference (DTLC). The CPCF does this by providing laboratory capability for drug and metabolite determinations, by providing pharmacokinetic data analysis to guide active trials and advice to trials under development, and by leading in the development of CPCF capabilities necessary to meet the future objectives of the DTLC. The activities and priorities of the Facility are overseen by the DTLC at a scheduled monthly meeting. This regular interaction of the Facility with the clinical investigators and cancer biologists of the DTLC has led directly to improvements in active trials, and to several new pharmacokinetics -based Phase I and Phase II trials scheduled to open during 2000-2001. The Facility obtained NIH BRS instrumentation grant funds to purchase a triple quadrupole mass spectrometer. This instrument capability is central to the Facility's participation in active and planned pharmacokinetics -driven clinical studies. The CPCF plans to expand its pharmacokinetics data analysis capacity and sophistication in proportion to the DTLC's aggressive effort to bring new drugs and treatment concepts to clinical trial.